


[带卡]隐痛

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 俗套的战后同居if，战犯土x六火卡。届不到就会死的设定，类花吐
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西是那个时候下定决心去死的。

替带土去死。

战争结束后，百废待兴，似乎一切都在变好。废墟被清理干净，人们开始修建房屋。每个人都很忙，脸上都是劫后余生的笑容——因为他们知道战争已经结束了，不会再有人无缘无故死去。他们都在朝前走，他们都有一个充满光明的未来。

……是这样吗？

很多人都在这场战争中死去了，而留下来的人心也随之死去了。哀恸是连绵的呼吸，是不会消失的。就算有很多人用忙碌的生活填充自己，似乎屏住呼吸就不会感到痛苦。可是悲伤的韵律依然充满了空气的每个角落，稍不留神就会顺着呼吸钻入心脾。

卡卡西很早就明白了这个道理。

但他似乎还算幸运的那一个。尽管许多人死去了，许多心也死去了，可是他最爱的人那个人还活着——

宇智波带土，挑起这场战争的罪魁祸首。

自战争结束后，战犯便被囚禁在木叶最深处的监狱中。拥有柱间细胞的他也没有最基本的生理需求，只是被拘束衣裹成厚厚的茧，眼睛被写满术式的封印蒙起来，嘴里里套着口枷——谁叫他实在是太危险了。没有人不相信他可以一个人毁灭世界，事实上他确实差点做到了。

也没有不憎恶他。

关于战犯的处置，人们的想法出乎意料地一致——

处死。

似乎单纯地砍头太过简单，他们爱听凌迟、剥皮、活埋，听着像吃了冰淇淋似的痛快得微微哆嗦。还有人出主意，砍头之外还绕着一段游行——他们几乎要感谢出这样主意的人，使他们看到一个半死的人捆在车上，热闹他们的眼睛。最好把落下来的人头挂在围墙上曝晒个三天三日，威慑敌人，也娱乐他们自己，似乎这样才能稍微缓解一下他们心中的憎恨。

没有人知道六代目火影弯了多少次腰、低了多少次头，才换来这样一个结局。这个卑躬屈膝的过程持续了五年。

啊，不要误会。

并不是旗木卡卡西替宇智波带土接受刑罚。木叶还要留着他们的英雄去收拾烂摊子呢，还要留着他以便不时之需推他出去挡火。少年人总是梦想当火影，可是只有大人才知道这是傻子才干的事。

在六代目的劝说下，人们同意保留战犯。

处死未免太便宜战犯，要让他被木叶榨干最后一滴血泪才叫好。曾经高高在上的敌人如今匍匐在地沦为阶下囚，沦为走狗，不好好肆虐一番未免太不过痛快——至少他们是这么理解六代目的。

咬人的狗要拔去尖牙利爪，要拴上狗链。

战犯被释放的前提是被植入了禁术。一旦战犯伤害别人，战犯就会感到剜心的痛苦，失去生命力。而狗链便是指旗木卡卡西其人，由六代目直接担保。一旦出现什么意外，六代目便引咎辞职或更甚。

于是故事回到了开头。

今天是宇智波带土正式释放的日子，鹿丸找到卡卡西商量相关事宜。可是他一推开门，就看到银发男子趴在桌案上写着什么。鹿丸眯着眼，看上去不像是文件。

“你在写什么？”鹿丸问。

卡卡西头也不抬地回答：“遗书。”

“……”

似乎察觉到空气太过死寂，银发男子抬头尴尬地笑着，说：“开玩笑的啦，你真是一点幽默感都没有。”

鹿丸与卡卡西对视了一会儿，死鱼眼对着死鱼眼。卡卡西眨眨眼，鹿丸又将视线错开，脸上写满了麻烦两个字。

鹿丸说：“……无聊。”

卡卡西开心地笑了起来，眼睛弯成一钩月牙，不知道是因为什么而高兴。是因为自己捉弄了参谋而高兴吗？还是因为自己快要赴死了而高兴呢？亦或者是因为马上就要见到日思夜想的爱人了呢？

无论如何，至少鹿丸觉得这一瞬卡卡西的笑容是发自真心的。

……懒得管了。

鹿丸无语望天，有时太过聪明也不是一件好事，他就装作什么都不知道吧——推开门的那一瞬，他就猜到那是一封遗书了，只是他没有预想到卡卡西选择如实回答。鹿丸不用想就知道，在一会儿的禁术仪式上旗木卡卡西会动些小手脚。比如，把原本作用在战犯身上的代价偷偷转移到自己身上。

一旦战犯伤害别人，六代目就会去死。

鹿丸叹了口气，真不知说他太过信任带土好，还是太过天真好。

卡卡西提笔写下最后一行字，他把信收了起来。他和鹿丸走在去往实施禁术的地方，一路交谈带土被释放后的具体事宜。

一路上各种视线直勾勾地戳在他的脊背上，卡卡西无所谓，他的脊梁骨早就在这五年里一点点被碾成齑粉。倘若别人知道他曾经也是一个不肯低头、满身是刺的骄傲少年，或许忍不住会唏嘘一声吧。

卡卡西的脸上还挂着笑容，视野却一点、一点黯淡下来，变成灰白色，身躯微微地颤抖起来——

他在害怕，害怕带土厌恶他。

不，或许早就厌恶了。

五年里他也曾探望过带土，笑意盈盈地迎上去，可是换来的只是冷嘲热讽——卡卡西为自己的卑劣自私感到愧疚，感到痛苦。他明明知道带土不想活着，也知道带土活下来会遭受何种非人的待遇，可是他依然一意孤行。

假如带土死去的话，他就能见到琳了……

卡卡西微微蜷缩着手指，指节泛白。左眼酸酸涨涨的，有些疼。他下意识地伸手去抚摸自己的左眼，却连一点眼泪都没有，徒留一道疤痕。

没有了。

卡卡西有些委屈，却只是默然地垂着眼。

他越是往前走，仿佛全身的骨头都被折断了。他眼睁睁看着力气渐渐从身体里流逝，连站起来的力气都没有了。卡卡西一个踉跄，鹿丸连忙扶住他。鹿丸的神色变得严肃起来，正要开口说什么。卡卡西摇摇头，说没事。

“你说，带土见到我会是什么反应？”

卡卡西笑问。

他手在袖子里攥紧，以掩饰自己的不安。尽管卡卡西探望过带土许多次，可是带土却因为眼睛的封印不能视物。严格意义上来说，这是带土几年来第一次见到他。其实不用鹿丸回答，卡卡西也能猜到带土会是什么反应。

无非就是像这五年来的无数次交流一样，从冷嘲热讽中开始，从压抑的沉默中结束。

鹿丸显然不想回答他的问题，只好另辟蹊径地回答：“他的眼睛被封得太久了，忽然遇到强光会刺激视网膜导致暂时性失明的。”

卡卡西摇头：“你真是无趣。”

鹿丸睁着死鱼眼不想说话。这种问题不亚于手鞠问他的送命题，他就在生死一线中磨练出了高超的答题技巧。

卡卡西原本以为已经足够糟糕了，事情再坏也坏不到那里去。即便已经做好了心理准备，可是带土的反应还是出乎了他的预料。在布条从带土脸上滑落的刹那，卡卡西的脸直直地落入带土的眼里。而带土怔住了一瞬，便伏下了腰，脊背起伏不定——

带土在干呕。

卡卡西看着带土徒然跪伏在地上，干呕得似乎要把五脏六腑都要吐出来。卡卡西感觉自己的心脏也被紧紧攥住，被人勒住咽喉。肺部的空气争先恐后地挤出他的喉咙，倒灌出去。流泪的冲动淹没了他，可是一滴眼泪都没有。他活在泪水的宇宙，真空的世界，不能流泪，不能呼吸。

最后他还是一如既往地笑着，朝带土伸出手。

他说：“带土，好久不见。”

笑容已经熟练得形成了肌肉记忆，成为了与情绪无关的符号。可是这样虚伪的笑容却让带土心中的厌恶攀上了顶峰，他拍开了卡卡西伸出的手。那只手尴尬地停留在空中，不上不下。

带土皱眉，对他吐出一个字。

“滚。”

万蚁噬心的痛苦细细密密地钻入卡卡西的肺腑中，心脏一抽一抽地疼。卡卡西看着自己的视野渐渐归于灰暗，他原以为和以往一样，只要稍微缓一缓就能恢复过来——在曾经无数个夜晚里，他在半夜里惊醒，去洗那洗不干净的手。那时他也是这样任由自己被孤寂和痛苦一点点地吞噬的，任由自己渐渐被黑暗隐没。

可是那时他会抚摸着左眼，从中汲取星星点点的勇气勉强支撑自己走下去。而如今他连勇气的源泉也一并失去，上天连这点馈赠都不肯施予他，他终于倒了下去。

世界天旋地转，后脑勺重重地磕在地上。

在视野被黑暗笼罩的前一刻，卡卡西恍惚中终于明白了究竟是怎么一回事——只要带土伤害别人，那么他的生命力就会流失。可是伤害的定义是什么呢？假如只是流血的话，带土大可以用幻术杀死别人。因此，精神层面的伤害也是算入带土的伤害中去的。

刚刚带土对他说滚。

所以，他心疼了，所以，他也因禁术而失去生命力了。

卡卡西恍然大悟。他原本以为自己已经足够坚韧，就算碎了他也能把自己粘起来，继续做一把锋利的刀。他原本以为自己也早已失去了眼泪，从前有只爱哭鬼的眼睛替他哭，可是现在没有。他原本以为自己麻木，或者习惯了。他原本以为自己早就死了，自己只是一具行将就木的躯壳……

可是这样尖锐的疼痛刺入他的身体里，提醒着他——

原来，我还活着啊。

这是旗木卡卡西失去意识前最后的一个念头。


	2. Chapter 2

  
在倒地的一瞬间，卡卡西本以为自己是真的即将死去。当他再次睁开眼，他说不清自己的内心是否是失望。看到自己被暗部拥簇着，他判断自己并没有昏迷多久，因为医疗班还没有赶过来。但是他清楚这样短暂的昏迷只是一个开端，以后只会越来越痛苦。

也对，他自嘲地笑笑。

禁术的代价是慢慢逝去生命力，他是被凌迟的那一个。如果能痛快死去，未免也太便宜自己了。

“我没事。”

卡卡西先是安抚了其他人，然后解释道：“我只是最近工作太累，有点疲乏。”

这也是事实。

语毕他下意识地扯了扯自己的面罩，似乎这样能带给他安全感。感谢面罩能将他脸上的虚汗和苍白的双唇遮掩住，也感谢宽松的火影袍能遮住他略微颤抖的身体。卡卡西假装若无其事地拍拍灰站起来，下命令恢复正常秩序。

拥簇的人群散开，他一晃眼就对上了带土漆黑的双眼，把他打了个措手不及——那双眼睛黑沉沉却又灼灼地看着他，几乎要从中迸出火星来。

卡卡西熟悉这样的眼神。

在战场上，带土就是这样看着他，充满愤怒、憎恨。

不过这样也未尝不好，卡卡西心想。比起被忽视十八年，比起“我与你，已经没什么可说的了……”，比起失望得眼神都不屑施舍，就连憎恶也显得甘甜起来。像这样被带土注视，不管是爱好是恨也好，视线即触碰，足以缓解他灵魂的干渴症。

“原来木叶已经沦落到把一个废物推出来当火影的境地了啊。”

原本锋芒毕露的少年天才如今脸上满是被任务折磨的疲态，眼下原本白皙的皮肤如今变得乌青。带土说不清自己心里是什么滋味，心底对木叶的厌恶更甚。

在银发男子倒下的那一刹那，带土跳动的心脏漏了一拍，大脑一片空白。再回过神时，卡卡西就已经醒了，仿佛刚刚只是错觉。

废物，带土心想。

他出言讥讽，道：“早点累死了也不错，至少可以换一个有能力的人上位，而不是从垃圾桶里捡火影。”

“……”

卡卡西哑然，只能垂着眼。

带土不知为何有些烦躁。他扬起手来，铁链碰撞发出清脆的声音。他还没有离开施以禁术的幽室，手镣脚铐都还锁着。

“你该不会以为这种东西真的能束缚我吧？”

带土说罢嗤笑一声，似乎在说什么有趣笑话。他一扬手，在粗壮的手臂旁边，连铁链都显得纤细得可怜。带土以前就是把手铐与铁链作为武器的，配合虚化简直出神入化。

而卡卡西没有理他，只是继续吩咐接下来的处理。

“……旗木卡卡西！”

带土大叫。胃里恶心的感觉还在，他觉得自己下一秒就能呕吐起来。

“你是在瞧不起我吗？！”

带土的声音愈发拔高，他试图激怒卡卡西。他自己都不知道他这是急于把卡卡西的笑容从自己的脑海里甩出去。对于绝大多数人来说，旗木卡卡西的笑容都是如沐春风的，可是带土偏偏相反。他一看到卡卡西在笑，他就反胃，恶心得想吐——

因为虚伪。

带土一眼就能看穿他根本不想笑，所以冠之以虚伪。

无论带土如何挑衅他，他都不予理会，把带土晾在一旁，这使得带土愈发焦躁。而卡卡西在做完事情之后，终于转过头来看向他，轻轻地叫他的名字。

“……带土。”

卡卡西走到他面前，缓缓弯腰，替他解开锁在脚踝处的镣铐。带土一低头，就看到了那个银色的小小的发旋。

陌生又熟悉。

陌生是指，他与卡卡西已经分别了十几年，再次相见也只不过是战场上两三天的短短相聚，之后便是五年的漆黑无光的牢笼生活。熟悉是指，从前卡卡西比他矮上半个个头，他稍微一低头，就能看到那个可爱的发旋。

那时候的他会忍不住伸出手指，轻轻戳在上面……然后被卡卡西摁在地上摩擦。

“卡卡西。”

带土同样回应着他的名字，声音很哑。神无毗的那场噩梦压死了他的半边身躯，也损坏了他的声带。卡卡西闻声抬头，脖子上便忽然袭来冰冷触感——

带土用锁链绞住了他的脖子。

原本隐去的暗部又显形，对他剑拔弩张。暗部叫他放开六代目，而带土却勒得越紧。就算被面罩遮着，带土也能想到下面是一行显眼的乌青。卡卡西被卡住喉咙，发声艰难，只是挥手叫暗部们先退下。

带土低头看着因为呼吸凝滞而脸色煞白的卡卡西，微微歪头。

“你为什么觉得你把我放出来，我就会听你的话？是谁给了你这样的错觉？是因为我之前都没有杀了你吗？”

“我……没有……”

卡卡西无力地辩驳着，可是这般乖巧的模样落入带土眼中却愈发刺目。

带土似乎竭力压抑着怒气，问：“你似乎忘了最根本的一点，是你一厢情愿让我活下来的，我根本就不想活下来。”

在战场上，带土曾经与卡卡西有过短暂的和解。可是这和解却因为卡卡西将他担保下来而土崩瓦解，两人越走越远。

带土其人，认为自己活着会拖累卡卡西。他已经什么都没有了，连自己的性命都不在乎，他并不介意自己的头颅成为卡卡西的阶下石。卡卡西却认为对方一心赴死，是因为厌恶自己，是因为自己耽误了他跟琳的相聚。

“……”

卡卡西只是愣愣的不说话，瞳孔放缩——这似乎猛地踩到了他的痛处。

……

带土还绞着卡卡西的脖子，卡卡西的手抓在锁链上，试图挣开。带土眯眼，手中更用力了几分。而带土还在细细的品着身体的痛感，答案自然是没有。但是他还没有想通其中的蹊跷，卡卡西的腿便开始抽搐，原本用力的手也渐渐软了下去——这个过程比带土想象的快得多。

“……真是没意思。”

带土松开了手，对玩具失去了兴趣。卡卡西徒然跪地，双手撑着地面大口地喘气，冷空气倒灌进肺腑里。面罩已经被涎水浸透了，沾湿成了深色。缓过神之后，卡卡西站起来，将带土的手铐打开。双手依然痉挛着，钥匙对不进锁孔。

“这就是木叶的火影。”

带土讥笑道：“卡卡西，你让我活下来就是看你笑话的吗？真不错。”

而卡卡西只是紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发。没过一会儿，带土也沉默下来。卡卡西往前走，带土只是默默走在他身后。带土浑身不自在，说不清哪里别扭。似乎只要他不出声冷嘲热讽，他们之间就只剩下了这样尴尬的死寂。

之前他对卡卡西说的那句话，我对你没什么可说的了。如今一语成谶，却又莫名悲哀。

而卡卡西心中所想与带土截然不同。他走在带土的前面，有好几次想要回头确认带土的存在，却又硬生生忍住——生怕自己一回头带土就消失不见似的。他一边走着一边胡思乱想，思考带土为何看到他恶心得要吐，然而思考的结果却是哀莫大于心死。

关押带土的牢笼很是阴暗潮湿，只有走廊两侧的火把幽幽地亮着。带土在这五年多的时间里一直被蒙着眼，他甫一走出门，强光便刺痛着他的眼睛，让他瞬间暂时性失明。

“……”

带土僵硬地停留在原地。

走在前面的卡卡西似乎察觉到了他的窘境，带土听到前面的脚步声向他靠近，不由得紧张起来……没过一会儿，手掌心划过微微冰凉的触感，像是被柔软的指腹摩挲而过。这样亲密的肢体接触令他无所适从，带土下意识地一缩手，对方的动作便停了下来。

“……抱歉，带土，我不小心碰到了你的手。”

对方闷声道歉，还带上了敬语，像是下属为自己冒犯上司的无礼举动道歉。毫无疑问，带土生疏的抵触再一次在他心上捅了一刀。

“我……”

带土张了张口，却不知道说什么。

卡卡西原本是想牵着他的袖子的，可是他又随手捡了根树枝塞在带土手里。于是他们就这样被一根枯枝连接着，一前一后地走。落在地上的树枝都枯朽脆弱，带土稍稍一握紧，碎屑便从他指缝里溜走。

带土小心翼翼地走着，可还是被石子绊到踉跄了一下。半晌，他听见轻笑的声音。

“卡卡西，你是在嘲笑我吗？”

带土有些恼羞成怒，而卡卡西慌忙摇头，说没有。而带土心中的阴霾也驱散了几分，只觉得卡卡西的笑声顺耳了些。

“带土，你听说过妖怪的故事吗？”

卡卡西忽然问，而带土的反应如他所料，只是讥笑他竟然还相信骗小孩子的话本。卡卡西置若罔闻，只是自顾自地说着。他说了一个妖怪与女孩的故事。人类的一生对妖怪来说只是弹指一须臾。妖怪看着女孩渐渐褪去青涩的痕迹，出落得亭亭玉立，而妖怪还是停留在原地……

带土根本没有耐心去听卡卡西去讲故事。卡卡西由原本的沉默寡言变得侃侃而谈，似乎在故意掩饰着什么。带土仔细去听，隐约听到了一些奇怪的声音。

石子落地的声音。

小孩子兴奋的怪叫声。

细碎的耳语。

……

带土不用猜都知道发生了什么事情，他愤怒地大吼：“旗木卡卡西！”

“……”

卡卡西停了下来，带土差点撞到他的后背上。

还等不及他质问，带土就听见卡卡西轻轻说：“我们到家了。”

天色渐渐昏暗，残阳暖橘色的光烧着半边天。带土在渐渐冷下来的光里开始恢复视觉，所有的东西开始有了个模糊的轮廓。他看到面前残破的旧宅，身后是茂密的森林和溪流——旗木大宅，他从前来过很多次。

可是这不是他记忆中的宅子，他眼前的这栋墙壁上用红黑的油漆杂乱的喷着几个大字，看上去鲜血淋漓得可怖。

[拆]

[滚出木叶！]

[去死]

……诸如此类。

带土的眼睛里能喷出火来。血色的写轮眼飞速地转动着，卡卡西脸上细碎的伤口清晰地落到他眼底——那是被石子砸出的伤口。

“旗木卡卡西，你他妈不会躲吗？”

带土显然气极了，骂道：“你当火影呕心沥血，为了这群垃圾都累到眩晕。这群垃圾根本不把你当火影，是个人都能在你身上踩两脚！你他妈一个火影怎么活得这么窝囊废物！”

“……”

卡卡西沉默着，也没有理会带土。他只是默默走到屋子里，拿出水桶和抹布开始清理墙壁上的字。带土把抹布抢过来摔在地上，揪着卡卡西的领子摁到墙壁上。

“……”

在带土擦出火星的眼神里，卡卡西终于别过头。

“他们想说什么是他们的自由。”

“是，嘴长在他们身上，说什么是他们的自由。但是手长在你身上，撕烂他们的嘴也是你的自由！”

“……”

卡卡西垂眼，眼帘像小羊一样乖巧温顺。就连带土自己也没有意识到自己的过分激动还藏着一层恐惧——他想起白牙是如何在流言蜚语中自尽的，他想起卡卡西的童年是如何囿于这般阴影的。他害怕卡卡西重蹈覆辙，走上白牙的老路。

带土见卡卡西如此逆来顺受的模样，气不打一处来。带土正要继续骂醒他，只听到卡卡西轻轻地回应他，小小地刺着他。

“鸣人也是这样过来的。”

“……”

带土闭上了嘴。

卡卡西继续说：“他被骂九尾妖狐，被骂滚出木叶。他也是这么过来的，但那时他只是一个小孩。当时我因为写轮眼被勒令不许靠近人柱力，只能远远地看着他……而他经历那些，你经历这些，一切的根源都是我。”

“……就当我赎罪吧。”

卡卡西又默默将抹布捡起来，开始擦墙壁上的字。

带土很想反驳他，根源不是你。就算是赎罪也他妈是他的罪，也轮不到你来赎罪。可是卡卡西执拗地擦着墙壁，带土就什么都说不出口了。他忽然意识到卡卡西还是和以前一样是个非常偏执的人，一旦认定了什么便再也不会改变了。

话到了嘴边又咽下，鸣人之所以经历这些全都是因为自己放出了九尾。带土意识到他们之间的隔阂已经不可弥补，水门班也回不到过去了——

旗木卡卡西杀死了琳，宇智波带土杀死了水门。


	3. Chapter 3

  
成年人的做爱未免来得太简单，性与爱是分离的似乎是人尽皆知的道理。套上互相解决生理需求的名义，连一声惊呼都赚不到。

他们是从口交开始的。

当带土从浴室里走出来，只围了一条浴巾包裹着臀部。卡卡西只看了一眼，便默默别开了视线。泛着氤氲热气的水珠从他古铜色的皮肤上滑下来，顺着胯骨没入浴巾。而卡卡西却在那一眼里，以为自己是那颗水珠。带土一出来，就看到卡卡西的喉结滚动便不敢与他对视。

带土视线下移，嗤笑一声。

……竟然会对男人的身体起反应吗？

彼时的卡卡西只感觉脸灼灼地发烫，要被带土的视线烧穿了似的。尽管卡卡西如何擅长隐藏自己的情绪，可是身体的反应还是无法欺骗别人。是他先洗完澡，带土再洗澡的。单薄的浴巾已经被淫糜的性器顶起，掀开一角。卡卡西不敢看自己，他能猜到那里一定满是情欲的颜色——他感觉自己的对带土肮脏污泞的心思明晃晃地昭告天下、无所遁形，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

……带土会怎么想自己？

卡卡西不敢细想，只是疯狂地思考着今晚要不要去火影办公室将就一晚上，思考着还有多少文件等着自己去处理。

他哑着嗓子正要开口：“我……”

结果带土直直地打断他，讥笑他道：“卡卡西，你竟然这么容易就硬了。这么多年了，你该不会还没尝过味道，还是个雏吧？”

“……”

卡卡西一时间竟然不知道是先该回答，还是先该惊叹于带土看似很有经验。而带土一瞧见卡卡西默然的反应，知道自己言中了十之八九。带土摇头，啧啧称奇，似乎在戏谑于他每天捧着小黄书但从未真刀实枪地干过。

而且看卡卡西这个样子，带土怀疑他连自己用手撸都没有干过。有时候他想卡卡西从小到大这么抢手一男的，竟然一直保持单身，简直不可思议。如果不是今天看到他硬了，带土真怀疑他是性无能。

带土嘲笑道：“卡卡西，你真是圣人。”

卡卡西没有戴面罩，他的酮体也是一览无遗地展现在带土面前，包括脸上的绯红。看他又羞又愧的样子，带土似乎找到了什么什么新奇的玩具——他从未见过这模样的卡卡西。他记忆的卡卡西要么一副克己复礼的冷淡模样，要么就是低垂着头愧疚到死的模样。

带土说不清楚自己是什么心思。

卡卡西陷入情欲的模样犹如石子，投入他古井无澜的心里又泛起圈圈层层的涟漪。带土的心思被扰成一团乱麻，他表面上伪装成一副老练的模样，用很自然的语气提出互相解决生理需求。他说得太过理所当然，似乎坦荡得别无杂念，以至于谁不做就是心中有鬼——假如不答应的话，带土又是好一通冷嘲热讽。

带土承认自己只是假借这个名义，妄图片刻地占有卡卡西。

理智告诉卡卡西拒绝。他很清楚一旦开始做爱，他就会陷入泥沼里无法自拔。尽管知道带土厌恶他、憎恨他，提出做爱只不过是解决生理需求，可是一旦开始做，他就会想得到更多。不只是想要得到带土的身体，也有心。人类都是贪婪的动物，不知餍足。可是这个行为本身又像罂粟一样蛊惑着他——

他知道自己一旦打开了潘多拉的魔盒，灾难就会无穷无尽地从中冒出来，可他还是答应了——他本来就从未拥有过带土，倘若不做的话，他会连这层脆弱的关系都会失去。

温暖的火柴。

卡卡西这样安慰自己，就当是自己赴死前给自己的一点点奖励。就算不靠近火堆，看着那些飞溅的火星，他已经感觉足够温暖了。

……双方心中各怀鬼胎，但又表面坦荡。

带土叫卡卡西坐在床上，卡卡西顺从地坐过去。谁知带土半跪伏在地上，就要帮卡卡西去口交，卡卡西下意识地一惊，正要拒绝。

“……太脏了。”

卡卡西有些不安。他原本以为带土会用手帮他，可是没有想到带土直接用嘴巴——其实他有时候怀疑，男人直接真的会这样互相帮助吗？可是卡卡西其人太过孤僻，没有私交甚好的朋友能告诉他这个答案。就算有，本人也因为脸皮太薄，觉得太过羞耻而难以启齿。

而带土根本不理会他，只是把半勃的阴茎送入口中。温热的口腔包裹着他已经红肿的龟头，卡卡西忍不住呻吟了一声。带土的嘴唇很干枯，上面还结了一层皲裂的硬质死皮，唇角还有一道陈年旧疤。干枯的嘴唇摩挲着茎身敏感的皮肤，这几乎已经叫卡卡西颅内高潮了，他觉得嘴唇是带土最欲的部位。

卡卡西根本不敢低头看带土，断断续续的低吟声从他嘴里泄出来的时候，他就觉得自己太过淫荡，忍不住将双腿夹紧了些。

带土只是微微皱眉，强硬地又把双腿分开。其实带土也从未做爱过，以前操纵水影的时候倒是去过那些莺莺燕燕的场所，只是他毫无兴致，单觉得胭脂粉的味道太过刺鼻。从前他便很不能那些女妓画上点眉，牙齿涂黑，又将脸刷得惨白，如女鬼一般，另一种意义上的勾人。他看了不仅没有勃起，只觉得倒胃口极了。

可是卡卡西不一样。尽管卡卡西的肤色也很白，可是他却感觉自己像是迷在了这冷色的月光里。身上不仅没有那些刺鼻的胭脂粉味，还有沐浴后略微清新的藤草香。

带土不得不承认，卡卡西比绝大多数女人都好看得多。

他含进去之后就用就用柔软的舌头舔，从上至下地舔，舔过青筋。唾液泛着丝丝银光，沾在茎身上。带土完全是凭借着本能去做，他的吻技很好，懂得如何挑逗起卡卡西的情欲，他似乎天生是性爱的高手。卡卡西的身体颤颤巍巍的，眼睛半迷离地睁着，这叫带土心满意足。这与战场上卡卡西初见他时的颤抖不同，一个是感情崩溃，一个是理智决堤，但是同样叫带土浑身上下每个毛孔都舒坦起来——

他喜欢看卡卡西失控的模样，这实在是赏心悦目，令他愉悦。

卡卡西还在他的耳边时断时续地喘息，这几乎叫带土陷进柔软的幻想乡里，仿佛他跟卡卡西真的是亲密的爱人似的。带土张开厚实的手掌，想要去抚弄卡卡西的身体，去揉已经染成淫糜的浅红的腿根。卡卡西紧咬着嘴唇，一言不发。他不知道自己有没有咬破嘴唇，嘴里有丝丝铁锈味，他只咬得更紧一点、更紧一点，好叫自己喘息的声音不那么不知廉耻。

有时候他会想卡卡西是不是真的爱着自己的，不然为什么即便是和所有人为敌，也不惜要把他担保下来呢？带土知道卡卡西骨子是一个很骄傲的人，可是这样一个人却愿意为他粉碎自己的骄傲，这怎能不叫他动容？

可是卡卡西似乎只是单单怀念过去那个英雄带土罢了。就算卡卡西是喜欢，喜欢也一定是过去那阳光开朗的热血笨蛋，而不是一个阴鸷偏激的反派。所以卡卡西用雷切捅穿他的心脏才那样决绝，毫不犹豫。而担保下他，似乎只是报答什么可笑的救命之恩。

他也曾问及卡卡西为什么那么执着地让自己活下来，答案却只是因为你是木叶的英雄啊。

放他妈的狗屁。

一个人人唾骂厌弃的战犯也能叫木叶的英雄？

带土其人，从来没有被爱过，也不知如何去爱。宇智波生来的偏激顽固，只教会了他如何去憎恨。他恨卡卡西不遵守承诺没有保护好琳，但是他更恨卡卡西囿于过去、囿于回忆，更恨卡卡西为了他抛弃了自己的未来，更恨天才变成了一个只会自责愧疚的废物……

可是带土最憎恨自己，是自己让这一切变成了现在的模样。

这样与卡卡西做爱，叫他忘乎所以。带土原本以为他们会这么继续下去，跨过那道若有若无的界限。不是爱人不是仇敌亦不是并肩作战的伙伴，只是莫名地纠缠到天荒地老。倘若真的能够如此那就好了，可是世事又哪能皆如人所愿。

做爱在卡卡西的干呕声里结束，像是报复他似的。

卡卡西忽然推开他，冲到浴室里趴在浴缸边干呕起来，撕心裂肺地干呕声还带着咳嗽，似乎要把自己的五脏六腑都咳出来。而带土站在浴室门口，看到跪伏在浴缸边撑着地的卡卡西。脊背优美的弧度和好看的蝴蝶骨都展露他面前，可是带土却没有焚身的错觉了，只是给气笑了。

那样刺痛着他，此刻带土终于明白了当时卡卡西看到他呕吐是什么心情了。

带土气笑道：“卡卡西，你是真的恶心我啊。”

明明抗拒这样这样的举动，明明觉得两个男人之间做这种事情恶心得想吐，可还是没有拒绝他——是在可怜他吗？怜悯他身为一个战犯无依无靠，连个做这种事的爱侣都没有？还是又是他妈的自责愧疚才不拒绝的？

只是因为他救了一次卡卡西而毁了半边身体，所以他做什么都可以？

少来恶心人啊。

彼时带土话里的含义是，旗木卡卡西恶心宇智波带土，所以才会恶心得想吐。可是有时候语言就是这么奇妙的存在，话语一落入卡卡西的耳里就变成了宇智波带土恶心旗木卡卡西——明明答应了做爱，却又在临界的时候推开，这不是当了婊子又立牌坊是什么？

“对不起……”

卡卡西擦了擦嘴角，低头道歉，痛苦从灵魂和身体上一并将他焚烧殆尽。可是这个道歉却让带土笃定了自己的猜测。他自以为的爱意只不过又是他妈的自责愧疚，只是因为愧疚，所以勉强自己跟男人做爱，明明已经恶心他恶心得想吐了。

只是因为愧疚。

这高高在上的怜悯令带土烦躁不已，而卡卡西接下来的话更是把他推下无底深渊——

“以后就不要做这种事了。”

喉咙因为刚刚的干呕而显得嘶哑，他干涩地说：“这是恋人之间做的事情。”

“……”

带土气极反笑，一句话都说不出来，好你个旗木卡卡西。

而卡卡西看带土脸色阴沉到笑出声，知道他一定是气到了极点。卡卡西愈发不安起来，像个做错事的孩子。他蜷缩着手指，低头道歉。

“对不起……”

带土几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你他妈在对什么道歉？是我强迫你的，不是吗？”

卡卡西沉默，似乎这是反讽。

带土没由来地烦躁，似乎卡卡西的世界里只剩下了对不起三个字。他的心情糟糕不已，又开始对卡卡西冷嘲热讽。说你真是又蠢又毒。说你干了一件费力不讨好的事情，以为你让我活着，我就会感激你吗？如果不是你，我早就去见琳了。

卡卡西再次低下头，心如刀绞，只是一昧地说，对不起，对不起……

“谁他妈要你的道歉了！！”

带土嘶吼起来，抓起卡卡西的头发，强迫着他站起来，与自己对视。卡卡西在疼痛着勉强支撑着站立，在带土咄咄的目光下内心愈发焦灼——

对不起有什么用？早干什么去了？

这戳中了卡卡西内心脆弱之处。因为他一直都是如此无能为力，他有很多次机会力挽狂澜，可都因为他是个废物才使得事情一步一步崩坏到最坏的境地。

“……”

禁术又开始发作，卡卡西呼吸又开始急促起来。其实他干呕也是因为如此，内心的煎熬催动着禁术，迫使他停止这样不知廉耻的行为。带土松开手，卡卡西顺着墙壁慢慢滑下去，瘫坐在地上大口地喘气。

带土讥讽道：“卡卡西，你真的变成废物了。”

“……”

卡卡西一言不发，只是忽然开始穿戴好衣服，表情又收敛成平时平淡如水的模样，好似刚刚被情欲捕获只是一场梦。他似乎有些体力不支，有些颤抖。带土则是抱着手臂看着，也不去帮他，只是像个木头一样杵着。

在卡卡西推门的时候，带土终于出声。

“你去哪里？”

带土死死地盯着他，妄图从他的脸上寻找一丝裂痕。而卡卡西不着痕迹地回答，去处理文件，还有很多工作要做。带土当然知道卡卡西有很多工作要做，但是带土一点也不心疼他，因为在他眼里这全他妈是卡卡西自找的。

现在可是真正意义上的三更半夜。

带土原本要讽刺这个木叶已经破烂到需要火影过劳死了，可是卡卡西一句话就堵住了他的嘴。

“……因为，带土不想见到我吧。”

“……”

真是虚伪，明明是你不想见到我，却还偏偏说是我不想见到你，虚伪死了。

带土气笑道：“那你滚吧。”

之后便是如带土预料中的那样，卡卡西乖巧顺从地收拾东西出门去。有时候带土是真心厌恶这样乖巧听话的旗木卡卡西的，全他妈都是木叶把他培养成了一条听话的狗。这样破烂的世界还是赶快去死好了。

他们都以为只要分开了，彼此就能有个好梦，可偏偏没有。带土在清风明月中眺望着远处荒凉的宇智波族地，一如他曾在雨之国做那样。卡卡西也没有去火影办公室，而是依偎着被人划烂的慰灵碑，在痛苦中缓缓倒下，一如既往。

千千万万遍。


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西的情况不算好。走出家门的时候，他便有些踉跄了。和带土亲密的举动使得他愈发焦灼，尽管他多么想要维持这层泡沫一样的关系，但他还是不堪煎熬地冲进浴室里——不是干呕，而是咳嗽。只是咳得过厉害，好像要把他气管的内壁都撕裂了似的。

带土站在门口，卡卡西恰巧能用自己的背挡住他的视线，以免带土看到他咳出血块。

口腔里满是铁锈的味道，腥得发苦。

卡卡西千算万算，却万万没有想到这个禁术会以这种形式反馈在自己身上。他也没有想到自己引以为傲的坚韧如此脆弱不堪，带土寥寥几句话就能把他击溃。他原本是真的想去火影办公室里将就一晚的，可是不怎的就神使鬼差地走到了慰灵碑前。

大概是因为已经变成习惯了。

原本烦闷的时候他只要摸摸左眼，就能会心地笑起来。可是他每次去扶护额的时候落了个空，才想起自己早已失去带土的左眼了。于是他又下意识地走到慰灵碑前来去寻求心灵的凭依，可是看到那被划得稀烂的名字，看到那名字周围用小字刻着的谩骂，他才痛苦地记起来——

他如今既没有左眼，也没有慰灵碑。

他失去了一切。

他再也不能从带土身上汲取力量，去缓缓自愈。因为他的伤口就是带土亲自划开的，划得皮开肉绽。

鹿丸难得早起来上班，就看到卡卡西一身乱糟糟。火影袍上粘了许多草籽，卡卡西埋头专心清理草籽。鹿丸敲门敲了许久也浑然不觉，只是耷拉着眼皮。直到鹿丸直接开门进来，他才受惊了一样抬头。

“啊，早上好……”

六代目和平时一样向他打招呼，只是语气蔫蔫的。鹿丸回应了打招呼，让六代目赶紧休假走人。卡卡西有些意外，他看窗外一眼，故意逗弄他。

“奇怪，今天太阳不是西边出来啊？”

鹿丸睁着死鱼眼仰天，一脸“我就知道”的表情，所以他今天才提早来上班的——扪心自问，鹿丸觉得没有哪个社畜比他更兢兢业业了。不仅要操心上司的工作问题，还要操心上司的感情问题，六代目应该给他加工资才是。

今天的工作任务繁重，毕竟是宇智波带土被释放的第一天。可是鹿丸觉得别说后续展开了，他们的工作在第一步就卡死了。

“你赶快下班算了。”

鹿丸开始整理资料，说：“给带土的安排的工作，你和他说了吗？”

“……”

卡卡西缄默不言，鹿丸只感觉麻烦死了。

木叶一直想要在几个大国之间建立几个稳定的远距离传送点。如果建立成功的话，各方面的效果都是显著的。首先经济上，稳定的远距离传送能大大减少运输成本。这个运输成本不仅是时间成本，还有各种环境因素如天气等造成的损耗。想致富，先修路，而传送甚至直接跨越了修路，实现了飞跃。而军事上传送点的战略意义自然不必多说，兵贵神速。有了前面的铺垫，远距离传送点的好处都有目共睹，建设成功的话势必有很多国家为了这个项目与木叶进行协商合作，分一杯羹。政治上这能成为外交的有利筹码。

设想很美好，但木叶迟迟无法突破空间忍术方面的技术限制。尽管二代目和四代目对时空忍术颇有研究，这也让木叶有了实现美好蓝图的信心。可是这么多年来，不但没有实现突破，反而在四战中木叶见到云隐已经有了稳定的传输技术，这让木叶紧张起来。

云隐的传输技术还有很多不足。第一仅限于死物，活物有被时空撕裂的风险。第二无法实现规模化量产化，对死物还有大小重量等方面的限制。第三，也是最重要的一点。云隐的技术只能由三四个精英上忍共同实现，且次数有限。这使得成本提到一个令人望而却步的程度，让这变成了雷影的专属服务。而实现远距离传送就是为了降低成本的，如此一来得不偿失。

但是宇智波带土的存在使得这一切问题迎刃而解。

只要依托于他的万花筒写轮眼建立远距离传送就行了，至于传送点的核心能源自然是查克拉结晶。宇智波带土其人，开了万花筒，拥有木遁细胞，当过十尾人柱力，可以称得上是“活着的神树”，查克拉自然也不是问题。就算有问题，压榨战犯也不会让他们有任何心理负担。

活人远比死人更拥有利用价值。

正是出于这方面的考虑，宇智波带土才得以释放，而不是被处死泄愤。一如在战场上卡卡西曾对带土说过的话——

活着也可以赎罪啊。

“鹿丸……”

卡卡西喉咙干涩地问：“你希望带土活下来吗？”

五年里，卡卡西受过许多冷嘲热讽。他失去了写轮眼之后，不仅不能再以“写轮眼卡卡西”“复制忍者”称名，雷切及雷切的衍生忍术也不能使用了。他一瞬间就失去了他最引以为傲的所有攻击手段，在别人眼里他就是一名普通上忍。很多人对他的上位很不满，认为他没有威慑力，讥笑他是史上最废物的影，觉得我行我也能上。

直到卡卡西后来开发出了紫电，这群人才渐渐闭上嘴，才记起来他曾经的天才之名。写轮眼虽然会给他很大助力，但也使得他的查克拉成为了短板。究竟是好是坏，各种滋味只有他自己清楚。即便如此对他心怀不满的人也还是不少，就因为他包庇了战犯。

讥笑他是圣母的有，骂他徇私情的有，但也有人说他冷酷刻薄——说宇智波带土对不起全世界，也没有对不起旗木卡卡西。宇智波带土对他以命相救，他却恩将仇报，让带土活下来受尽折磨，成为他履历上光鲜亮丽的一笔。真是好一个旗木卡卡西，好一个六代目火影，战力不行手段倒是一套一套的。

当然，这些人如此讥讽他本质上还是恨宇智波带土，恨不得让他们都快点去死。

卡卡西原本相信时间会改变一切。只要带土还活着，将功赎罪，人们就能渐渐改变对带土的看法……

似乎这只是他一厢情愿而已。

在带土的事情上他有太多的天真和美好希冀，希望事情越来越好。可是昨天依偎着慰灵碑而睡，他的心渐渐冷却下来——

除了他，没有人喜欢带土。

没有人。

某种意义上卡卡西领悟了真谛，带土自己都不喜欢自己，何况他人。

“……”

鹿丸也缄默不言。父亲是直接殉职在四战里的，对他下达了最后的命令，将总指挥的位置交给了他。井野的父亲也是与自己的父亲共同奔赴死亡，这场战争里死去的人实在是太多、太多，令人变得麻木。一个人的死不再是死，只是一个冰冷的数字。这场荒唐的战争只持续了两天，短暂得仿佛只是个噩梦，醒来之后依然可以朝着父亲抱怨。

他每次摆出棋盘的时候，才想起早已没有人能陪他下将棋了。

鹿丸说不清自己是什么心情。

而鹿丸只是说：“从各方面来说，他还是活着比较好。且不说他对木叶来说还有利用价值。对你来说，他活着也是一件好事吧。就算你们之间有误会，只要都还活着就有解开误会的希望，死了就什么都没有了。”

鹿丸又想起卡卡西那封遗书来，不知道上面写了什么，又藏到了哪里。

“……对不起。”

卡卡西意识到自己不该问鹿丸这个问题，顿了顿，又低下头说：“也谢谢你。”

在鹿丸提到人死如灯灭的时候，他忽然记起来鹿久正是在四战里殉职在了十尾尾兽玉的炮轰下。鹿丸对自己希不希望带土活着这个问题避之不谈，只是说带土活着更好——卡卡西很感激鹿丸这种细致的温柔，只是内心愈发痛苦。

他从不敢问鸣人恨不恨带土。

从前他每次看到鸣人总能会心一笑，他在鸣人身上寻找带土曾经的影子。可是如今他看到鸣人，却再也不敢与鸣人湛蓝得如海的瞳孔对视了——这让他想起水门老师。

每次他都会想起水门老师也是用这样的眼睛温柔地凝望所有人，又想起是带土杀死了水门老师，让鸣人度过了如此孤苦的童年。当他看到年幼的鸣人低垂着头坐在秋千上，斑驳的树影晃动着遮去他脸上的光，卡卡西都会无比痛苦。而他身为水门老师的弟子，却因为带土给的写轮眼，只能对九尾人柱力假装视而不见。

只是彼时的他还是暗部，自身亦是身处泥沼，更遑论将鸣人拉出来。

何况他没那个资格。

战争结束后，他一直逃避着鸣人，找各种事物或者理由搪塞，不敢与鸣人对视。鸣人每次温暖的傻笑，只会愈发刺痛他。沉甸甸的负罪感压弯了他的脊梁，他只想要低一点、更低一点，只想低到尘土里去。

可是他不可能松开带土，他是带土在这世界唯一的锚。只要他一松手，带土就会陷入茫茫大海，直至消失不见。他只能背负着负罪感苟且活下去，试图用自己的痛苦偿还。

“我会尽早对带土说起这件事的。”

卡卡西垂眼，他有自己的考虑：“但不是现在。”

此时木叶的另一边，带土凝望远处荒凉无人的宇智波族地一整夜。他想起雨之国终年笼罩的阴云，雨夜能带给他熟悉的安宁。灯火在夜来的风雨中飘摇不定，杂乱的野草和山樱的枯枝败叶上响起了一片沙沙声。在雨声里许多潮湿的东西在静静腐烂，也包括他自己。

可是木叶不一样，这里总是拥有好天气。在雨之国待久了，在牢笼里被关久了，再次见这样的阳光竟觉得十分刺眼。

带土心想，他和卡卡西已经是两个世界的人了。

他在泥沼里待久了，再见到鸣人那样燃烧着太阳时，第一反应不是高兴，而是刺眼。不仅仅是鸣人，卡卡西身边的许多人也同样如此，比如一直陪伴着卡卡西一路走过来的凯。而他在卡卡西的人生里缺席了一二十年，比半生更多。那些人能给卡卡西带来快乐，但是他给卡卡西带来的只有痛苦。卡卡西应该和那些人一起欢声笑语，而不是被他拉下泥沼，一起沉沦。

带土坐在屋檐上发呆。

旗木大宅在偏僻的郊外，周围是森林和小溪。白牙死去一年多的时候，卡卡西很少来上学，不久便办理了提前毕业的手续。当时的他不知卡卡西经历了什么，只是单纯地觉得他已经卡卡西远远甩下了。他很少见到卡卡西，偶然见到也是一身伤。他很担心卡卡西，卡卡西从小就是把什么事都憋在心里的性格，独来独往。

有次带土好不容易见到卡卡西，就偷偷地远远跟在他身后。看到银发少年一甩钩，白线甩出优美的弧度，鱼鳞在夕阳的折射下烧出火红的颜色，绚丽不已。躲在树后的他捂嘴惊呼出声，心脏狂跳不已。

再后来，就是他被卡卡西发现，还有琳。

彼时的他目光全然被银发少年吸引，完全不知道琳同他一模一样。后来谈及此事时，卡卡西的反应令他惊诧。

卡卡西：“你不是尾随琳，琳尾随我吗？”

带土：“你把我当成什么人了！我怎么可能这么变态尾随女孩子？！！”

卡卡西摇摇头，似乎完全不相信他的话，还说你本来就很变态。

说完卡卡西笑了。

带土很少看见卡卡西笑，他说不清那是什么感觉，只是从皮肤到血管到心脏都热热的。

少年不识爱恨一生最心动，或许莫过于此。

卡卡西说他一贯看人很准，可是带土觉得自己看人才准。他从来没有尾随过女孩子，只尾随过卡卡西。偷窥卡卡西的事情，那能叫偷窥吗？反倒是他说卡卡西长大后一定会是闷声色狼，果不其然，卡卡西长大之后就变成了手捧着小黄书招摇过市的废物。

想到这里，带土笑了起来。

笑完之后他还愣愣的，伸出手摸了摸自己的脸。指腹的茧子摩挲在右脸上，结痂的伤口凹凸不平。长大后他很少笑了，上次笑，还是五年之前面对卡卡西的时候。为了掩饰心中痛苦的放声狂笑，越是高声越是痛苦。他不笑，一来是觉得这世界本质是人间炼狱，二来是他毁容了的脸并不适合笑容。只要稍微笑笑，便一副骇人的模样，似乎他更适合苦大仇深的阴沉脸。

久而久之，他便不笑了。

再后来，他戴上了面具，似乎也没有笑的必要了。

现在，还会有谁希望他笑呢？人们巴不得战犯活得越痛苦越好。带土不在乎自己笑不笑，他只是厌恶卡卡西现在的笑容——皮笑肉不笑的。

什么嘛。

带土委屈地心想，他在过去的十几年里也曾尾随过卡卡西，也见过他真正的笑容是什么样。长大后卡卡西似乎改变了很多，身边拥簇了很多人。或许卡卡西有很多个交心的朋友，对别人敞开心扉。

唯独对他依然沉默寡言，虚与委蛇。

这是理所当然的吧，毕竟他跟卡卡西已经是两个世界的人了。

在带土发呆的时候，那些在旗木大宅的墙壁上肆意辱骂的人又来了，可是带土仅仅是居高临下地一扫眼，那些人被他一睥就吓得连滚带爬地跑了，连远远地吐一口痰都不敢——

有时候长得凶神恶煞还挺不错的，带土漫不经心地想。

带土心想，欺软怕硬。

在宅子周围设下结界，带土正准备翻下屋檐。他想去找朵小野花过来掰花瓣，想要知道卡卡西到底在不在乎他。谁知他刚走出几步，就忽然听到了几声狗叫声。

……帕克？

带土有些疑惑，寻过去看。他一边走还一边胡思乱想，什么他在卡卡西心里八成还不如狗之类的。

带土寻着声音去找，却发现草丛里只是一只平平无奇的黄狗。皮毛很是暗淡，瘦骨嶙峋，有些老了，看上去过得并不好。毛都脏兮兮的，打结了，爪子也脏得看不出原本的颜色，似乎是流浪狗。他一走过去，大黄狗就咬住他的衣角，扯着他往前走。他觉得很有趣，想知道这只狗会领着他去什么地方，任由狗扯着他走。

带土跟着狗走过去，最终大黄狗在某处停了下来，焦急地乱吠着，不停地转圈。

“阿黄，你找到人来救我了吗？”

虚弱的声音从地下传来。

带土往下一看，一个灰扑扑的小女孩掉到了深坑里。她身上还有许多伤。因为郊外，这里时常会有一些忍者过来练习忍术，想必陷阱就是那时挖下的——倘若不是这只狗带着带土走到这里，小女孩十有八九就要死在这荒郊野外了。

带土把她救了上来，才发现小女孩的双眼已经失明了。

小女孩对他道谢，只是说自己父母都死了，自己也瞎了。她每天就来山里采摘野菜勉强度日，这只叫阿黄的狗很聪明，遇到能吃的野菜就叫两声，让她过来采。但是因为眼盲，经常弄得一身伤，像这样落入陷阱也是常有的事情。

“你叫什么名字？” 

带土想了想，反正他也是无聊，说：“我叫阿飞，以后我可以找你玩吗？”


End file.
